Entre youtubers y gatos (RubiusXFan)
by Akirascrolls
Summary: Nora tiene diecisiete y por razones de la vida tiene que acabar su año senior en Madrid España. Ruben tiene veintitrés años y es el youtuber mas popular de toda España, actualmente reside en Madrid con su gata Raspberry. Esta es la historia de una fan que se encuentra con su idolo, de la manera menos oportuna pero aun así real. (Larga historia... para nada PG)
1. Chapter 1

La cosa con cumplir diecisiete años es bastante sencilla, alcanzas este momento crucial en tu existencia y tu vida se comienza a definir sola, quieras o no. Mi madre siempre a tenido la tendencia de decir que los mejores años de la vida de una persona serán por siempre los de la adolescencia, y yo siempre y sin titubear, le respondía que eso debía ser mentira ya que una idea tan absurdamente opaca y triste no podia definir mi felicidad. Ademas, la vida como estudiante es solo una pelea interna constante entre sacar notas decentes y la procrastinacion. Y claro, cuando trate de explicarle a esta, por enésima vez, que mi promedio no me definía y mi falta de vida social no igualaba a ser infinitamente amargada esta cogió el teléfono e hizo una llamada de media hora a España. Metiéndome a mi en un problema que no pensé tener que atacar hasta los veintiuno, la vida como estudiante independiente.

Lo irónico es que si no fuese for mi mediocridad y falta de sentido común, esto de estar en Madrid sola y libre para conocer a su juventud descontrolada con sus fiestas y bebidas me haría la tía mas suertuda de todo mi instituto, o eso es lo que dirán esos idiotas cuando me vaya. Pero la verdad es que estoy aterrorizada y completamente preocupada ya que ademas de que se me prohibe llevar la Xbox, yo no tengo ni la menor idea de como ubicarme a mi misma en un lugar tan extenso. Al menos estoy segura de que me año senior sera el mas llamativo de toda mi vida estudiantil. Hah.

Y yo que me quejaba de mi falta de experiencia cultural, increíble.

Es martes, son las tres de la mañana, ni una cafeteria esta abierta. !Sithis por que no me mandas a el void sin tanta tortura de antemano!

_Cafe, Dios solo te pido un expresso doble ya que mi muy idiota tía esta en Barcelona completamente olvidando a su muy 'querida' ahijada en el aeropuerto. Ahora esta tiene que esperar a un taxi de el demonio y HACE FRIO COÑO._

"Contesta vamos contesta caraj… ¿Madre? !MADRE! Si si estoy viva… Pero carajo escucha un… NO NO TE ESTOY INSULTANDO… !Coño que Alejandra me planto!… !Que me planto joder!"

Al menos el taxi ya esta aquí…

"Tranquila, se donde vive… Tengo que colgar ok? Mándale saludos a tu hermana, seguro que a ti si te contesta. Ya, ya bueno, hablamos"

Luego de explicar las direcciones hacia el apartamento sentí la aceptación llenar mis sentidos. Esto va enserio… Pasare los próximos seis meses sola _o al menos la mayoría de el tiempo_ trabajando en cualquier lugar que me ofrezca trabajo, tratando de romper barreras puestas hace mucho y aprendiendo a cocinar. Lo bueno es que sobreviviré mientras haya internet, por mas que mis juegos sufran sin mi por buen tiempo.

_Youtube esta conmigo._

Y con la cabeza empapada gracias a la lluvia entre a el espacioso apartamento. Mis ojos saltaron de lujo en lujo hasta que pararon en una nota que ahora estaba en mis manos.

**Querida ahijada**

**Lamento los inconvenientes que mi viaje puedan causarte, te dejo dinero en la mesa de tu cuarto (el cual ya debes haver encontrado) !Espero que tu estadía sea una de descubrimiento intimo y mejoramiento personal!**

**Volveré a Madrid en quince dias, probablemente. !No te diviertas mucho sin mi! (Y si lo haces que tu madre no se entere).**

**PS: Hay vodka en mi cuarto, si encuentro que te has echo de mas de una botella tendrás problemas.**

_Típico… Mi madre me ha dejado encargada a una bomba de tiempo. Que buena es la vida._

"Habra que sacarle provecho a la situación de alguna forma… Ademas, **esa** persona vive aquí"

Y claro que vivía aquí, le e estado admirando desde hace años como para que la idea _absurda_ no se me pasase por la mente_. _Respire profundamente para evitar que mi inner-fangirl hiciera de las suyas, llenándome de ilusiones infantiles sin sentido y me di un baño para entonces tirarme en la cama. Mientras ponderaba el si vestirme era necesario o no la esquina de mi ojo noto una luz verde y de momento me sentí muy despierta.

_TIA ERES UNA DIOSA._

La consola nueva no tenia ningún tipo de juego, pero me hizo sentir en casa.

_El mundo aun no me a desamparado querida madre, esto aun se puede poner interesante. _


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2:

El que haya dicho que conseguir trabajo es fácil merece una maldita galleta en la cara.

Jueves, cinco de la tarde. Me encuentro en medio de un parque con buena pinta justo frente al apartamento de Ale, sandwich de atún en mi mano izquierda, celular nuevo en la derecha. Eso es todo lo que he logrado hoy, comprar comida y prepararme un sandwich mas o menos decente. En esta ciudad no se consigue trabajo fácilmente y yo estoy a punto de apuntarme en MacDonnals y dejarme llevar por lo usual. _Fui a tres centros diferentes, camine como si no hubiera mañana, hable con mas gente de lo normal y conocí a mi vecina, !Este día ha sido extenuante! _

"Bueno, al menos no la cague contigo" Le dije a mi sandwich de manera rápida mientras cruzaba la calle hacia el edificio. _Increíble que Alejandra viva en un lugar tan bonito y apenas este en casa, relaja tanto simplemente caminar por aquí. _

Ya llegando a la puerta de el apartamento recibo una llamada de nada mas y nada menos que mi tía. "Mira quien decide dar cara, o al menos mostrar interés. ¿Como vas Alejandra?"

**"Bueno bueno, nada querida yo solo tengo noticias de maravilla que resultan ser de tu interés, si vas a regañarme mejor piensatelo dos veces. No me hagas arruinarte la aventura Nora" **

**"Sorpréndeme" **

**"Mi agente te dejo algo en la mesa principal, la cual esta obvio en medio de la sala. Cuando lo leas y reflexiones espero una llamada de gratitud, un poco de emoción tampoco caería mal. Solo agradécele a tu madre el mandarte una semana antes de que empiecen las clases. ¿Cuídate mucho vale?"**

Y sin mas colgo. Dejándome intranquila y mas que preparada para encontrarme a un stripper en la sala. _Si se pone muy mala la cosa tendre que convencer a mi madre de pagar por un hotel._

El apartamento estaba exactamente igual a como le había dejado esta mañana, la única prueba de la presencia de otra persona en este era una carta en medio de la precisa mesa que había mencionado Alejandra.

_Si que tiene una maña de contarme las cosas por escrito. _Tome la carta en mis manos y dentro de esta encontré un papel corto y una tarjeta de color morado. Sentí como mis boca se abría por si sola mientras leía repetidamente la carta sin aun creer lo que estaba pasando, acabe sentada en el sofa ya que había perdido el aire por un momento.

**Entrada VIP (1 persona)**

**Viernes 24 de Julio 2013**

**Hotel Atlantico**

**Gala de videojuegos, Madrid**

**Xbox One se complace en invitar a Nora Matthews a presentarse en el Hotel Atlantico para la celebrar con gamers profesionales una noche de gala y comida exotica patrocinada por Alejandra Ricart, Guillermo Diaz (Willyrex), Ruben Doblas (ElRubiusOMG) entre otros. Se le espera con gusto.**

Cuando me dijeron que tener una tía rica era algo bueno nunca me lo tome enserio, lo máximo que espere de ella fue una cartera Channel, nunca imagine lo que sus contactos y poder podrían obtener.

_Logro hacerse patrocinadora de una gala de videojuegos y meterme en la lista de invitados. Parece que si me conoce después de todo._

Me recoste en el comodo sofa y observe la tarjeta de manera casi pulcra, se veia de lo mas oficial. Saque mi celular de el bolsillo y le mande un 'ok' a mi tia, entonces me pare y fui hacia el baño a tirarme agua en la cara, y solo en ese momento me dije a mi misma. "Le voy a conocer"

Proseguí a reír como una maniática por dos minutos y a preguntarme a mi misma que carajos se pone una persona decente para una gala y que exactamente tiene que ver la comida exotica con los videojuegos. Entonces mi celular sonó y yo respondí, con la voz mas agitada de lo normal, "Alejandra, estas demente pero te aprecio justamente así"

Finalmente, me quede media noche viendo sus videos en youtube y pensando en que exactamente le diría cuando le viera de frente, pero estaba mas que segura de que mi primera frase seria un fracaso y mi segunda empezaría con un insulto hacia mi propia incompetencia. _Tocara ver que tipo de persona sos en un ambiente tan especial Rubius. _

Si el ser humano pudiese sudar emociones estaria empapada de angustia y felicidad, !Que feliz estoy Sithis!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP 3: (Cambia de tercera persona a primera según conveniencia)**

_Quien me mando a apagar la laptop tan tarde, absolutamente NADIE. _

Si hay algo por lo que Nora Mathews no fuese reconocida, era por tener una rutina nocturna humana. Esto afectaba su animo y productividad diaria ademas de dejarle como parte de su apariencia física dos ojeras bastante notables debajo de los ojos, dos ojeras que hoy de todos los días parecían no aceptar el maquillaje impuesto por la adolescente. Nora se encontraba en el baño de su cuarto con su cuerpo posicionado frente al espejo, leyendo las instrucciones de un producto CLINIC que aun tenia el precio pegado al envase.

_Según esto estoy haciendo todo bien, pero ¿Porque cojones no funciona? Tengo que estar lista en una hora o me dejan plantada, clase de fallo el olvidar poner despertador, !Dormí mas de catorce horas y eso no es normal! Ademas, nunca e sido buena con esto de el maquillaje, ¿Como se supone que me lo coloque de forma decente con tan poco tiempo y sin nada de experiencia?_

Sintiéndose algo abrumada, se lavo la cara y empezó a probarse par de los muchos trajes que la 'agente' le había dejado frente del cuarto, al final decidiéndose por uno sencillo de color violeta que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Poniéndose de nuevo frente al espejo, se observo a si misma detalladamente, el espejo mostraba a una chica bastante alta y con figura esbelta, ojos marrón oscuro, labios de un grosor normal, piel pálida, pelo largo y negro, cara en forma de corazón y una expresión bastante neutral. _No seré llamada por ninguna agencia de modelaje pero admito que con un vestido así de caro nadie se puede ver mal. _

Miro a sus pies y poniéndose unas zapatillas volvió a mirar su reflejo.

_Al menos no tengo que llevar tacos ya que mi altura es mas que suficiente. !Anímate mujer! Las cosas saldrán bien solas, hay que dejarlas fluir nomas._

Y con la mente planteada en pasar una buena velada, Nora salió del apartamento con una mirada de fuego y manos algo temblorosas. No dejaría que sus inseguridades sin sentido le dañaran la noche. Nora conocería a su ídolo, preferiblemente sin hacer el ridículo, y saldría victoriosa del hotel.

_Si es posible con el numero de Ruben en mano… HAH como si la vida fuese tan buena._

"Señorita me permite recordarle que los vestidos venían con tacos…"

Nora sintió el almuerzo que nunca comió al tope de su garganta.

_¿Quien demonios?_

"!¿Qu-quien eres?!"

Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer de unos veinticinco años, tenia ropa de oficina y una expresión bastante rígida.

"Pues Mary, obviamente, ¿De verdad quieres que te lleve a la gala con esas zapatillas?"

_Así que _**esa **_es mi chofer._

"La verdad es que no me interesa aprender a usar tacos así que si, por favor"

Y sintiéndose mas juzgada que el día en el que su madre leyó su historial de internet, Nora siguió a Mary hasta montarse en un Mercedes Benz, que definitivamente era de Alejandra, y se puso a pensar en lo extraña que debía de verse para Mary. ¿Acaso esta esperaba algo diferente de la ahijada de su jefa o es que tiende a tratar así a todo el mundo?

Al final ambas se encontraron frente a frente con la entrada de el hotel, Mary algo preocupada por el nerviosismo de Nora, y la ultima preguntándose que exactamente le esperaba allí adentro.

* * *

Las cosas que valen la pena en esta vida se encuentran siempre en el ultimo piso, o eso se decía el a si mismo. Siempre dejando de lado el constante recuerdo de que sus prioridades estaban en la sala principal junto a el resto de la civilización, todo gracias a la preocupación de su mejor amigo y a su condenado celular.

_Un mejor amigo que no dejara de joder hasta que de cara y me divierta con cualquier tía que muestre interés.Y todo porque según él necesito _**animarme**_. Pues mira Mangel querido, necesito salir de aquí, ESO necesito._

_Y no, no es depresión ni nada por el estilo. Al final todo cae en que detesto tener que encerrarme a las reglas impuestas por un lugar como este, llamadme idiota pero prefiero una noche de beber en mi departamento que una de beber con gente que parece tener un palo en el mismo… Hablando de beber._

El joven de veintitrés años, que se encontraba en una gran terraza, hizo señas con su mano derecha a otro joven que convenientemente se dirigía hacia el con dos cervezas en mano.

"¿Cual es la calumnia esta vez, Rubius?" Dijo el mas bajo, pasándole una cerveza a su compañero.

"El aburrimiento Mangel, el aburrimiento y este lugar me tienen muy pero muy feliz" Rubius comento, haciendo una cara llena de sarcasmo y echando las manos al cielo en señal de agobio.

"Ha, yo solo supongo que tu mente opina que la culpa es mía ya que te comente que la Xbox One te ve como alguien importante, vamos, admite que te subí el ego un mundo y baja a actuar como se supone que actúes"

"Solo vine porque me prometieron entradas VIP a la convención de San Diego, al igual que a ti, ¿Recuerdas?"

Mangel rio y miro al otro directo a los ojos.

"Es verdad que la tal Alejandra propone buenos negocios… Así que no la eches a perder Rubius, buscate a una chica linda, baila un poco y se el anfitrión que quedaste en ser"

Y después de diez minutos de escuchar consejos y regaños, todos de parte de Mangel, ambos bajaron al primer piso, Mangel feliz de la vida y Ruben con un nudo en el estomago que apenas le dejaba respirar tranquilamente.

_Cuatro horas, solo cuatro horas de actuar como idiota y podré ir a casa. ¿Que tan difícil puede ser?_


End file.
